Is This Love?
by acallando
Summary: A short series of related poems,(if you could call them that) about two teenagers relationship and their struggles... hope that summarizes it
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this a very short story of mine...I wrote it when I was 12 I think so that was three years ago? Well I read it and I thought it was good so here we go...

Part one

I sit and stare, I wait and watch as you come and go waiting for you to notice me.

I still remember all of the times we spent together during the summer, rolling in the sand, kissing under the stars, picnics under the trees, making love during a storm.

But when summer ended you avoided me. I tried to talk to you but you just ignored me and walked away. One day you actually spoke to me and said you will never be with me not now, not later, not ever, we're over.

You were never this rude or mean during the summer. I don't know why I try, why I hold my breath for you, why I wish you would look at me or talk to me, I don't know why I miss your scent and your touch. I guess I love you.

Or am I just holding on instead of moving on?

These chapters are going to be short just to warn you...well good bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

She says she's over me and my foolish game. Well I guess I am too.

Sure I loved her and I told her so more than any other girl. But a guy like me is too good looking to only be with one chick.

Well at least that's what my friends say.

I could take a million girls to my house fuck them and send them off saying a easy lay is a easy lay. But it would do nothing for me.

She was better than any other, she was my rock. And I broke her heart and tossed her in the trash just like all the others.

But I did- I do -love her, the question is, is it really love or was it just obsession? 


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

We meet over and over again. Sometimes we make out, sometimes we go a little further.

To everyone that asks we are not together, and never will be. To the ones who knew about our summer time fling we are broken up and will never get back together.

But we sneak around, going to places no one would go. Places our parents wouldn't think to look.

Why do we play these games? Can't we just come out of the closet?

But do I truly want this to end? 


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

I sense that she is having second thoughts. I understand I've been having them myself.

Should we come out with this? Every one who knew about our summer together knows I love her and that I wish we hadn't broken up.

Will they start rumors about me cheating? Or about her thinking of breaking up with me like in my other attempts at a relationship?

Are we ready to be out in the open? Are we ready to trust each other? Are we worth it?

Are we meant to be?


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

He says today is the day we are announcing our love to the world.

Well just our high school. I don't know know if he's really ready to come out yet. I am but again what if he isn't?

He says the last time he was public with an relationship that wasn't only sex. He was pushed to break up with her all because of the rumors.

I know no matter what I love him but does he feel the same? Can he deal with the rumors that may be put out? Can he put up with the possible stares and embarrassment?

Will he be able to with stand the change in his reputation? Or the change of the status quo? Will he be able to take the total destruction of our social standings in high school?

What if he isn't ready? Am I honestly ready to let him go?


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to say I don't own inuyasha seriously if I did I would tattoo it on my forehead so everyone will know I did but I don't so no tattoo for me

Part six

Are you ready? - yes - ok-

People start looking at us, we were holding hands in front of the whole school.

I turned to face her and she turned to face me. She nodded in a silent 'I'm ready'.

I leaned in slowly as if it were our first time that we had done this.

Our lips met in slow kiss, unlike our usual fast and heated ones which wouldn't be appropriate for this situation.

As expected everyone stopped and looked some had wide eyes, some people's mouths were open in surprise.

we didn't care, we kept kissing in a tame passion ignoring the stares and gapes.

But then something unexpected happened when we finally pulled apart. everyone started to clap and cheer.

My friends came up to me and said it was about time you two got back together they were so tired of seeing me unhappy.

I smiled silently agreeing, I'm so glad were finally public and we can stop hiding.

But is everything just gonna blow up in our faces? Will she understand the things I will have to do when and if this happens?


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven

We've been public for two months now. I've been the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. There's always a smile on my face especially when I see him.

So far there has been no rumors yet, hopefully there never will. Everyone seems to be pulling for us.

I'm still so glad we no longer have to hide even after these past two months. I was so happy when I could go to one of his tournaments, and when he could come to one of my plays or art displays.

I still love it when he says I love you in front of everyone and then I would say I love you too with out a moment's hesitation.

I can't help but smile when he sends me little notes in math class. But today he sent me one and it said 'we really need to talk' I froze when I read it.

What have I done? Did I ignore the signs? What is on his mind? 


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight

I told her she need not to worry. There was nothing wrong with us or our relationship.

I just wanted to tell her that she'd have to be strong, because I was going to be leaving to New York for 7 weeks. I didn't want to say a month and a half that sounded too long.

When she asked why I told her that one of my relatives was sick and wanted my help around her apartment while she got better and while I am there I would be attending an early college seminar.

I told her she may be a victim of rumors while I am gone. People most likely would say I am cheating on her but all she needed to know was that I love her and will never leave her. That I want her and only her.

She said she will be strong. I can't help but wonder will she be ok? 


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine

I miss him, the urge to kiss him is so strong.

I feel the loneliness when I walk home alone.

I feel the sadness when I'm in math class and I look at his seat and see no one there.

My heart aches for him, I need him. There isn't a second my eyes aren't filled with tears.

Sometimes I hear his voice in my ear and I turn around and see no one there.

But the saddest part is that he's only been gone for two days.

TWO DAYS! And I already miss him this much. How on earth am I going to make it through a month and a half?!

Other than missing him, people have been spreading rumors just like he said. They say he's probably cheating on me with a thousand girls a night.

I usually sigh and walk away my mind is already cluttered with thoughts of him I don't need petty rumors squeezing their way in.

I mean why is everything we do so important?

At least I trust him, his and my friends protect me for the most part. I'm glad I have them, if it weren't for them who knows what would've happened.

Still the same question replays in my mind. What is he doing over there in New York? 


	10. Chapter 10

Part ten

I miss her. I miss her eyes and how they shine when she's happy. I miss the way her nose crinkles when she laughs. I miss her smile and how it stopped my heart knowing that it was directed at me.

I miss her kiss, her touch, her love notes, her hand in mine, her company. I miss everything about her. I am so miserable without her.

I want her, I NEED her, I want to go home and see her, to hold her in my arms once again.

This early college seminar is so boring. I can barely pay attention, I'm always thinking of her. Does she miss me?

What's she doing back home? 


	11. Chapter 11

I really don't own inuyasha seriously *sigh* it's just so obvious I mean I haven't gotten it tattooed on me so yeah you know it's true I don't own it.

Part eleven

Just one more week until he comes back! I'm overjoyed!

My friends found a way to distract me from thinking of him.

They were tired of my tears and depression so they took me to very noisy restaurants, nurserys, babysitting jobs, football games, concerts, karaoke bars, parties, just places that had so much noise you couldn't think.

I was very grateful even though my ears beg to differ... but that was exactly what I needed to get through this past month.

But I can't wait to see him. Did he miss me?


	12. Chapter 12

Part twelve

I leave tonight. I can't wait to see her again.

I wonder if she'll like the gift I got for her.

It'll be awesome if she likes it and smiles, then hugs me. I miss her warmth.

It would feel so good to feel her warmth wrapped all around me and letting her scent wash over me.

I'm filled with her love. This separation has been hard on me, not being able to wake up next to her, not being able to hold her, to kiss her. I had a dream she was here and she ran towards me, looking like the beautiful angel she is and when I finally get a hold on her she disappears.

And I wake up alone and snuggling my pillow. It's so hard to breathe with out her, with every breath taken I miss her.

I'm so glad I met her, she made me give up my old ways and throw out my little black book.

She made me the man I am. She makes me want to be the man I'll become, the man I want to become.

And when all of this takes place, Will she have me?


	13. Chapter 13

Part thirteen

He's back! I've missed him so much.

He says he has a surprise for me, I told him that I didn't need anything all I wanted was him. But he insisted.

I ended up giving in and dressing up all pretty for our night out. He picked me up and took me to this building that looked abandoned.

But when the doors opened, music played, candles were lit and a huge banner fell revealing its message.

'I love you...Will you marry me?' It read my eyes widened and I quickly turned around to see him on bended knee holding a sapphire encrusted silver banded ring, with a huge sapphire center piece.

He said I love you and I can't imagine my life with out you in it, Kagome please marry me. Excitement and happiness rushed through me, I said oh sessh! I love you so much, I can't imagine my life with out you either. Yes, with all of my heart yes!

He picked me up and swung me around while locking his lips with mine. He put me down and placed the ring on my finger.

We decided to get married on our graduation day, right there on the stage, diplomas in hand, rings exchanged, happy endings.

But I can't help but wonder will there be a happy ending?


	14. forgive me

FORGIVE ME!

I am SO sorry I haven't updated it's my fault and it has to do with my incompetence and terrible procrastination problem and I just so happen to have gotten my phone taken away…

I'm sorry but it's only gone until my grades get better and so far they're a work in progress and i promise as soon as I get my phone back I'm gonna do as follows:

Thank god and the heavens

Kiss the screen

Twirl around with it

Turn it on

Put my ear buds in my ear

Turn on my music

Update seduction is a girls best friend, and the songs of the heart

Then read them and check for spelling mistakes and attempt to fix them

The next day I will update how I found my love, and hunter dersa

Then update again

Then maybe eat a celebratory cookie or brownie

Again I am so sorry for the wait and I will try to get my grade up so pray for me or better yet do my homework for me?

It's just an idea…

You all have my love for sticking with me and believe me when I say writing is my life this is my own personal hell -_-

*sigh* if you're wondering how I am posting this… my mom is letting me use her laptop because I'm supposed to do my current event homework and obviously I'm not and after this I'm gonna get started on it…

Good bye for now.

~acallando


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own inuyasha, no tattoo equals proof

Part fourteen

I was so happy when she said yes. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face even now I still feel the joy of having the one woman that successfully changed my ways as my wife.

I can't get enough of her. When we were looking at houses I kept stealing touches and kisses. The desire to be near her, to touch her, to kiss her is now overwhelming, not that I mind.

Even though when we part ways my heart longs for her to stay and make my worries go away. But we do not yet have a house together and our parents forbid us to share a bed. So we had to part ways when the road ends and it slits into two.

I cannot wait until she's mine and after we say our vows and I do's she will have made me the happiest man in the world. And after our wedding day and our honeymoon I will never let her go.

But will she push me away because of my obsessive ways?

A/N: I'm back!

I hope you all are enjoying the story and the holidays!

Well see you! °.~


End file.
